


The Night of Vampires

by pizZiCcato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloody Shadows, Bloody Shadows AU, Gen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizZiCcato/pseuds/pizZiCcato
Summary: One certain Night of Vampires, a vampire exorcist sought for a high vampire’s help.





	The Night of Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I have never posted anything other than extremely short drabbles for the UtaPri fandom.  
> So I decided to remedy this as soon as possible.
> 
> It'd be nice if you could read this with a 'details don't matter' kind of mindset.

The moon was full that night, a pale orb in the otherwise dark sea of black that was the sky. Its light painted the scenery an eerily pale color. The close-knitted leaves of the trees in the woods kept the moonlight from reaching the ground. Any sign of living was nonexistent save for a young man making his way through the darkness. His dark blue eyes flitted about cautiously, as if expecting a beast to spring upon him. But nothing of the sort happened, because it wasn't a night of the beasts.

At last, he came upon a clearing in the woods. This was where he was supposed to come, according to what little information he could gather. He looked around anxiously, because there was still no sign of anything, and it unnerved him greatly. After scaling the surroundings and finding nothing of interest, the young man looked up.

And then he saw.

A tall figure stood at the top of a tree, silhouetted by the moon. A cloak dark as night fluttered in the wind. Long, fiery red hair flowed with the night breeze. Brilliant blue eyes glowed in the darkness, brighter than the moon at its back. Slowly, thin lips parted in a large grin, revealing sharp fangs among otherwise normal teeth.

A vampire.

The young man gasped involuntarily and took a step back. The vampire remained unmoving save for a flicker of red in those blue eyes. When the young man blinked, the vampire disappeared.

But less than a heartbeat later, the vampire was looming in front of him, sharp fangs only inches from his face.

"Well, well," said the vampire, his deep voice smooth as silk and rich as an aged wine, "Who might you be?"

The young man swallowed a lump in his throat, struggling to get the words out of his mouth. "I am Hijirikawa Masato, I've -"

"I know who you are," hissed the vampire, "You're the heir of the Hijirikawa family, the vampire exorcists who started the rebellion against us. In other words, the vampires' sworn enemies. What are you doing here in the woods when you know full well that tonight is the Night of Vampires?"

Masato swallowed another lump in his throat. He had been facing vampires for years, so he shouldn't be feeling this nervous, but he had never approached vampires peacefully and he knew this particular one was nothing like the low-level vampires he often came across. He inhaled deeply before speaking again, "I have come to ask for a favor."

A low laugh from the vampire sent shivers down Masato's spine. "A vampire exorcist asking for a vampire's favor? The world must be ending. What makes you think I have the power to help you, even if I want to?"

A pause. "You are Warren, one of the high vampires in the vampire king Ailess' court. You have more power than the average vampire, so I believe that you can help me."

The vampire made a low rumbling sound at the back of his throat, which sounded suspiciously like a purr. "You've done your research," he said as he started circling Masato slowly, "and I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. But one issue still remains: I have no reason to help you."

"What can I offer you?"

"Nothing." Warren stopped right behind Masato. The dark-haired human's instincts were telling him to _get away, don't expose your back to him_ , but he was supposed to show that he meant no harm, so he fought his own instincts. Warren continued without a care for Masato’s inner turmoil, "I don't need your riches, because I can easily obtain whatever I want. I don't need your mercy, because I'm not so weak that I can't hold my ground against you humans."

"I," Masato paused, because he didn't have anything to offer the vampire. "I will serve you."

Warren laughed, a loud, raucous sound that didn't fit his image. "You, serve me? What makes you think I have any need for a human pet?"

Pet. How Masato detested that word, how he wanted to drive a wooden stake through this vampire's heart for saying it, because it was such a degrading word that could never be untangled from the humans' past with the vampires. Yet no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew that the word wasn’t entirely out of place.

After all, it was only recently that humans learned to fight back against the vampires.

Fingers brushed against Masato’s neck. It was all Masato could do to not jump at the contact, because those fingers were so cold they could’ve been made of ice. Warren’s breath ghosted over the human’s nape as he leaned in to whisper, “Well, if that’s all you can offer me, then I’m leaving. It’s nice meeting you, Hijirikawa.”

No, he couldn’t leave yet, not before Masato could convince him to help. Masato turned quickly and caught Warren’s arm. Ignoring the surprise on Warren’s face and the coldness of his body, Masato spoke, “Please help me. I’ll do anything, just… please.”

Warren’s eyes narrowed into slits. For a moment, he only scrutinized Masato without saying anything. Then, “What is this favor you’re asking me? You seem awfully insistent that I help you with it.”

Masato lowered his eyes. His grip on Warren’s arm tightened. “I… I need to save my sister.”

If Masato had been looking then, he would’ve seen Warren’s eyes widening. But he didn’t, so he pressed on, “She has been sick for months and none of the physicians could help her. I’ve been searching for a way to save her life, but found nothing. Then I heard,” he paused to swallow, “I heard that on the Night of Vampires, your powers are enhanced greatly so high vampires can save a dying human’s life without turning them into one of their own kind.”

When Masato looked at Warren again, the vampire’s face had returned to its neutral look. “So you want me to save her,” Warren said.

Masato nodded. “Please, please save her. I can’t have any more of my family dying.”

“But you do know that death is inevitable for you humans,” Warren said, “Why do you fight something you can’t escape?”

Masato frowned. “I know we can’t escape death, but that’s no reason for us to not fight to live.”

Warren also frowned. Masato didn’t know what to feel about the genuinely confused look on his face, as if Warren truly didn’t understand Masato’s reasoning. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s basically just like you vampires not wanting to be killed by humans without a fight,” Masato explained, because he didn’t have the time to let Warren ponder his words. His sister couldn’t wait until the next Night. “So, will you help me?”

A moment of silence passed as Warren considered Masato’s words. After what felt like ages, “You said you will do anything?”

A shiver went down Masato’s spine. He’d been the one to say the words, but hearing Warren say it made him uneasy for some reason. “Yes. As long as you save my sister, I will do anything.”

Slowly, a grin spread on Warren’s lips. His teeth glinted in the moonlight. “Alright then. You’d better keep your words, Hijirikawa, else I’ll make sure you regret crossing my way.”

Masato swallowed. The flicker of red in Warren’s eyes and the knowledge that those fangs could easily tear through his flesh did nothing to ease his nerves. “I won’t go back on my own words, I swear on my life.”

“Fair enough.” Warren turned away and started walking where Masato came from, his feet not making a sound against the ground and his cloak swaying silently with each step. When he noticed that Masato was still rooted in his original spot, too stunned to move, Warren threw him an impatient glare over his shoulder. “What are you waiting for now? For your information, I don’t want to spend all of my Night with a vampire exorcist, so you’d better hurry before I change my mind.”

At those words, Masato quickly jogged up after the vampire, who’d started walking again. It didn’t look like Warren was walking particularly quickly, but Masato found himself having to quicken his pace in order to not get left behind after catching up.

As they silently walked side-by-side, Masato prayed in his heart that his sister really could be saved. He also hoped that his father wouldn’t find out that he was leading a high vampire into their dwelling, and that this vampire wouldn’t use this chance to decimate his family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was started when I was still working on my Soukoku 30 Days OTP Challenge because of a sudden burst of inspiration for what my friend would refer to as ‘dramatic writing’ (though I don’t really get which part of my writing was dramatic), but I kind of left this thing alone until recently.
> 
> I felt that whatever meager poetic quality that was present in this fic went downhill starting from Masato’s introduction, because that was exactly where my burst of inspiration ran out.
> 
> And I came up with half of the details of this fic in one hour, so there might be a lot of loopholes. I apologize for that.
> 
> I purposefully used Masato’s original name instead of Masaferry because I was thinking that it could be his vampire name if I decide to continue this someday (no promises and even if I do continue, it most certainly won’t be in the near future), so yeah.
> 
> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://pizziccato.tumblr.com/post/160221553381/the-night-of-vampires)


End file.
